Knight Rider: Continuum
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: Mike & KARR are forced into the future and then join forces with CPS officer and unknowingly change history when Sarah Graiman joins forces with Liber8 and reactivate an earlier version of KARR
1. Kiera

_Knight Rider: Continuum_

 _(This story is rated M for mature themes, language. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 Universal Studios & NBC Entertainment. Smallville is ©2001-2011 WB &CW Network. Continuum is 2012-2015 Universal Studios & the SyFy channel. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are ©2001-2011 WB & The CW Network. All other characters are mine)_

 _Chapter 1: Kiera_

 _Los Angeles, California, 2077:_ Mike shook his head to clear his head. He stared at the heads-up display on the windshield.

"KARR, where are we?" He asked. The AI responded.

" _We're on Los Angeles, but If my internal clock is reading this right, we are in the year 2077," KARR_ replied. Mike saw sparks coming off the Shelby mustang.

"Has your adoptive skin adapted yet?" Mike asked.

" _Yes, but Guardian hasn't come back online yet,"_ KARR said. An article came up from _The Los Angeles Times_ detailing the anniversary of the arrest of both Garth Knight  & Lex Luthor. He then climbed out of the car. He saw a woman in a bizarre looking uniform. She aimed a weapon at him.

"CPS! Hold it right there!" She screamed at him. He raised his hands. She then looked at him closely.

"Commander Knight, I did not realize it was you sir," she said, holstering the weapon she had aimed at him. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Kiera Cameron, what's your last location? I'm not getting anything on your CMR," spoke her commander in her earwig.

"I'm looking at Commander Knight, the one in charge of CPS division in LA," she replied.

"You do realize Agent Cameron that you're on vacation, so we have nothing coming from your CMR but we are detecting late 21st Century technology. Activate CMR, at once," her supervisor said. She closed her eyes momentarily and her visual display of her CMR came up and she scanned Mike.

"Agent, we have no digital file of this man," her supervisor said inside her head. She stared at him.

"What's your name," She asked. He then removed the FBI badge and his driver's license. She then took a scanner and held it up to his thumb and it scanned his thumb. A complete scan of "Michael Arthur Knight" came up, but it had no birthdate or death date or certificate attached.

"Who the hell are you," she asked mostly to herself.

"I need someplace to recharge the batteries of my friend here," Mike said tapping KARR's hood.

"Is there a _Knight Industries_ facility nearby," Mike asked. He then saw the _Sadtech_ building and frowned.

"There's a _Knight Industries Technology_ building 3 blocks away. We are under martial law thanks to _Liber8_ ," Kiera said.

" _Liber8?"_ Mike asked. KARR spoke up.

" _It's a terrorist cell trying to restore basic freedoms to the people. In this time Corporations run the world. City Protective Services is the police,"_ KARR offered.

"Get to where you need to be," Kiera said. He climbed into KARR and drove off.

"Why did you let him go," spoke the voice of her supervisor in her head.

"Not going to arrest someone when we have no information on them. This Michael Knight is a ghost," she said.

"Take the rest of the night off," her supervisor said. She nodded and walked to the _Knight Industries technology_ building to see Mike attempting to use his access card, but was denied.

"Use your thumbprint," Kiera recommended. Hey placed his thumb to the card reader and the garage door automatically opened and KARR rolled in under his own power. They then heard a voice speaking over the speakers.

" _Welcome to Knight Industries Technology, Mr. Knight. Trinity Knight will see you in a moment,"_ an automated voice said. Kiera smiled at him. A door opened and Trinity came out with an older gentleman with her.

"Mike, good to see you," she said embracing Mike. She then motioned to the older man.

"This is Alec Sadler, CEO of _Sadtech._ there is a problem and we need you to solve it," she said.

"From the point in time I came from _Sadtech_ was a start up tech company. It's lone owner, Alec Sadler tried to hack Wilton Knight's bank accounts, in the year 2001 just before 9/11 happened. Your telling me this the same guy," Mike said. Alec spoke.

"One and the same, Mr. Knight," Alec said. Mike plugged KARR up to the charging station.

"So what am I doing here?" He asked.

"I need you and Kiera to go back into time and prevent _Liber8_ from stealing Wilton's secrets. The year is 2018. Sarah Graiman will join _Liber8_ and aid them in creating another KARR. Stop them," Trinity said. Kiera looked shocked.

" _CPS_ will try to stop me," she protested. The 80-year-old Alec Sadler smiled at her.

"I've seen to that, Kiera. I've asked Trinity to program a matrix into your CMR which will activate a Kryptonian Matrix within the younger Trinity. You'll be going to a point in time where Alex Torres will be negotiating with Wilton Knight. Not the younger one you just met but his _Earth-1_ counterpart. You remember the original KARR in the late 1990's? I do because as a joke, I hacked into him to try to undo the issue Tess Mercer caused when she time traveled back in time to the year 2000. Stop Alec before he does something stupid," Alec said. Kiera stared at KARR with some interest.

"So this thing is completely self-sufficient?" Kiera asked. Mike nodded.

"I'll need to call my husband Greg," Kiera said. Trinity shook her head.

"Your husband has been notified that you are on assignment. You guys need to go. Liber8 has already gone through time back to the year 1999. Go now and stop them!" Trinity said. She imputed a code and Kiera, Mike & KARR were gone in an instant…

 _To be Continued…_


	2. Sarah

_Knight Rider: Continuum_

 _(This story is rated M for mature themes, language. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 Universal Studios & NBC Entertainment. Smallville is ©2001-2011 WB &CW Network. Continuum is 2012-2015 Universal Studios & the SyFy channel. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & CW Network. All Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & the CW Network)_

 _ **Chapter 2: Sarah**_

 _1999 Chicago:_ Sarah Graiman stared at the plans that her technicians had uncovered. It was plans for a _Knight Industries_ vehicle that her father had worked on in the past with Wilton Knight. The two were now at a meeting in Chicago with the _Foundation for Law And Government_ about redesigning KITT a prototype vehicle with a state-of-the-art artificial intelligence that the US military had sought from Wilton years ago but the original prototype, _the Knight Automated Roving Robot_ had been deemed a financial disaster considering the partnership between Wilton Knight  & _LuthorCorp_ CEO Lionel Luthor caused the prototype to be miss programmed by a junior technician. She smiled at Sam Fisher, a friend who had a long association with Dr. David Banner who was recently announced to be dead.

"Thanks Sam," she said. She smiled at him. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Working with this terrorist group? Their violent acts isn't something the daughter of a senior Vice-President of _Knight Industries_ needs to be involved with," Sam said.

"My father sold _Graiman Industries_ to his childhood friend Wilton Knight. Giving KARR to this group will hopefully get them to change their minds," the 21-year-old woman said to the older man whom she had known all her life due to his attachment to _The Manhattan Project._

 _Crystal Lake, Illinois:_ The portal opened and the 2016 model Ford Mustang Shelby drove through.

"KARR, use chameleon mode and scan and clone any Mustang from this era," Mike said. His passenger, a cop from the future, Kiera Cameron stared in awe at the machine and then at Mike. She glanced out the windshield and saw car take the form of a 1997 Mustang.

"Wow," Kiera remarked. She then saw a map pop up on the heads-up display which was then overlaid with a map from 1999.

"How did it do that?" Kiera asked.

"Alien technology from where Trinity is from. Well, her biological father is from. It allows any _Knight Industries_ vehicle to adapt to temporal displacement more easily. I have a newer earwig designed from the same technology. It helps lessen the disorientation from time displacement if it occurs," Mike said.

"What's going on in this time period related to either the Foundation, _Knight Industries_ or Dr. Graiman or Wilton Knight?" Mike asked KARR.

"Wilton's alive in this time?" Kiera asked. Mike nodded. "Someone orders a hit on Wilton a year from now from the terror organization known as _The League of Assassins_ but we never learned who paid them to do the hit," Mike said.

" _We do now,"_ KARR said. He threw up on the heads-up display Sarah Graiman's personal bank account and saw money going to an unknown bank account located in the Cayman Islands.

"Do we know where that money is going," Mike asked.

" _Negative. We require a hacker who can hack into this bank account without attracting attention,"_ KARR said.

"Do you know anyone who could do it?" Kiera asked. KARR began scanning names of known teens and a name came up.

"Great, we get to call the younger version of the old man," Mike said as the name lit up.

"Who's going to call him," Kiera asked.

"We both are," Mike said as a phone dialer came up and he began inputting the country code for Canada. KARR scanned for a certain phone number and autofilled into the phone dialer & a young man's voice answered.

"Alec Sadler, please" Mike said…

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Liber8

_Knight Rider: Continuum_

 _(This story is rated M for mature themes, language. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 Universal Studios & NBC Entertainment. Smallville is ©2001-2011 WB &CW Network. Continuum is 2012-2015 Universal Studios & the SyFy channel. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & CW Network. All Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & the CW Network)_

 _Chapter 3: Liber8_

Travis Verta stared at the money flowing into their account. He and the other members of the Terror cell _Liber8_ had escaped their execution in the year 2077 with a time ball to escape and set up their revolution against the Corporations that ruled the worlds in their time. They had learned that _The Protector_ , CPS Officer Kiera Cameron had traveled back into this time as well with a young man Kagame had identified as Michael Knight, known in history as _The Operative_ who was paired with a vehicle with artificial intelligence and offensive and defensive weaponry.

"Where are we?" Travis asked Matthew Kellogg, who had originally discovered the time ball.

"Kagame would know but I would guess before the beginning of the 21st Century. We won't know for sure until we blend in with this society," Matthew said. Travis smiled wickedly.

"We don't blend in. We dominate and overthrow until the world accepts our message," Travis said. Sonya Valentine, the resident doctor smiled.

"Ingram can you tell us?" She asked. He stared at the ancient computer they had stolen.

"This computer is running an operating system known in the 1990's as _Windows 98_. I've made some brief integration using some technology from our era, but when we escaped a _protector_ came through. We must stop him or her. If we don't, this revolution dies," Lucas Ingram said.

"The Revolution doesn't die. It begins on our terms, with or without Edouard Kagame," Travis said. He nodded toward the weapons store across the street from the abandoned apartment building they had accessed. Lucas Ingram had gotten the utilities up and running. They had hidden themselves but were now ready for action.

"We have a problem," Lucas said. The computer was picking up two displacement irregularities.

"What's the problem?" Kellogg asked.

" _Knight Industries_ designed a prototype vehicle for the Military but the car was not programmed correctly. There is also a more advanced version of the vehicle that time jumped to this era being driven or controlled by a Michael Knight, which history comes to call _The Operative._ We can steal one or corrupt the other one," Lucas said.

"It'ssimple. We steal the other prototype from this era and use it to spread Liber8's message," Travis said.

"It's not activated yet, but it's primary program is self-preservation," Sonya said, staring at the program encoding that came up on the computer.

"Can you remotely activate it?" Travis asked. Lucas shook his head no.

"I have to manually turn it on. It's at the _Knight Museum of Technology_ where it was scheduled to be moved and then dismantled," Lucas said.

"Then we go find this wonder car and use it to promote the revolution," Travis said, a wicked smile on his face..

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. KARR

_Knight Rider: Continuum_

 _(This story is rated M for mature themes, language. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 Universal Studios & NBC Entertainment. Smallville is ©2001-2011 WB &CW Network. Continuum is 2012-2015 Universal Studios & the SyFy channel. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & CW Network. All Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & the CW Network)_

 _Chapter 4: KARR_

 _Los Angeles, California, The Knight Museum of Technology._ Lucas looked at the lab campus with some concern. His team was comprised of Matthew Kellogg & Sonya Valentine & Travis Verta. He was using a high definition scanner he had hidden underneath his prison garments when Kagame and the rest of _Liber8_ had escaped into the past.

"There are two homeless criminals inside the facility," Lucas said. He stared at Sonya, who was Travis's second-in-command and his lover.

"We knock them out and then steal the prototype," Sonya said after a minute. Matthew handed them some infrared goggles he had stolen from the Military weapons store they had hit shortly after they had arrived. They scanned for the two homeless thugs. They had discovered Wilton Knight had died due to an assassination plot by _the League of Assassins,_ a top-secret terror organization that in their own time had been stopped by CPS 5 years prior.

Tony Anderson and the former Reverend Andrew Phillips drunkenly stumbled in the building. They had inadvertently reactivated the prototype of the _Knight Two Thousand_ given the title _Knight Automated Roving Robot._ A time traveler named Tess Mercer had accidentally miss programmed KARR by making love to her boyfriend in the vehicle. Wilton had heard about it from a security guard. Tess had taken the identity of Dr. April Curtis, a _LuthorCorp_ computer technician. Wilton had terminated the partnership with his former college classmate Lionel Luthor and shut down KARR when the prototype had killed 8 officers including a General Arthur Stone, a friend. He had transferred the car for dismantling at a Knight Industries facility but his murder had stalled the dismantling and the wiping of the CPU. Now Tony and Andrew had learned of Wilton's death, and had hoped to get rich from the billionaire. Tony and Rev were looking for a bathroom, when they stumbled up _Lab 3_. Travis loaded the tranquilizer into his sniper rifle. he shot the two in the neck. Travis went to check the two.

"How are they?" Sonya asked. Travis smiled. "Breathing. Let's find this car. Lucas?" Travis motioned for him. Lucas opened the _Lab 3 doors._ They saw sparking and heard the rumble of a turbine engine. A red light began tracking back and forth and scanned all 3. The light began moving toward them…

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. The Road Not Taken Part 1

_Knight Rider: Continuum_

 _(This story is rated M for mature themes, language. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 Universal Studios & NBC Entertainment. Smallville is ©2001-2011 WB &CW Network. Continuum is© 2012-2015 Universal Studios & the SyFy channel. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & CW Network. All Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & the CW Network)_

Chapter 5: The Road Not taken Part I

The _Pontiac Trans Am_ peeled out as the car carried several individuals who were a part of the terrorist cell _Liber8_. The vehicle was a state-of-the-art multi-million prototype built in a joint venture by _LuthorCorp_ & _Knight Industries_ but a junior level tech had accidentally miss programmed the state of the art _Artificial intelligence_ for self-preservation instead of the Preservation of human life.

"KARR, who designed and built you?" Travis Verta asked. With him was Sonya Valentine, Matthew Kellogg, Lucas Ingram. KARR said nothing. They had received instructions to deliver KARR to _Graiman Industries_ to reverse engineer the prototype to corrupt what Wilton Knight had done. There was a board meeting between executives of the two companies being held at _Knight Industries_. The two CEOs, Wilton Knight and Charles Graiman and selected board members which included Charles's son Philip Graiman, Jennifer and Garth Knight, Devon Miles, Sarah Miles Townsend, Devon's daughter and as a witness, LA police Detective Michael Long. KARR was silent.

 _Knight Industries international, Chicago, Illinois-_ Wilton smiled at Dr. Charles Graiman. The two had known each other since childhood. Wilton was in his '70's. He smiled at the board as they were voting on Charles Graiman's company being sold to Wilton. He glanced at Charles who was considerably younger than Wilton was. The two men smiled as a good majority of the board, except Phillip Graiman voted yes to the merger. They then heard an engine rev and what sounded like a turbine and a black shape was coming toward them. Wilton grabbed Sarah Townsend and ducked under the conference room table. 3 board members were hit.

Wilton looked in shock at his own creation. The car's scanner tracked him left to right.

"What's the meaning of this?" Wilton asked the car. The driver's side door opened and a black man stepped out of the vehicle.

"This, Mr. Knight, is _Liber8_ at work," the black skinned man said. Travis reached for the Uzi machine gun. Garth snarled as he lunged at the man, but Lucas Ingram came up behind Garth and shot him with a sedative. Garth Wilton Knight crumpled to the ground. Lucas dragged Garth into the backseat of KARR.

"We'll be on our way," Travis said waving his gun. The Trans Am backed up and turbo boosted out of the building. Wilton then heard a voice over the PA.

"Mr. Knight, there's a Michael Knight and Kiera Cameron here for you sir," spoke the voice of William Sanderson, the security guard. Wilton looked at the monitor to see a man who looked just like Garth.

"Damn," Wilton said. Charles and Michael Long stared at him. Michael & Kiera stepped out of the elevator, and Michael saw his younger self.

"What's the problem, Mr. Knight," Michael Long said.

"We have a multi-million-dollar prototype on the loose that was programmed for its own survival, but now a terrorist organization has it," Wilton said, frustrated that KARR got away.

"Well here's the good news, Wilton," Mike said. Michael Long stared at Michael Knight.

"This is a police situation," Michael said. Mike frowned at him.

"I got a surprise for you," Mike said. Mike, Michael, Kiera and Wilton went downstairs to see a Ford Mustang Shelby 500. It was black except for a yellow scanner which tracked left to right and back again.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce _the Knight Automated Roving Robot_ or KARR. Knight Industries reprogrammed the AI for preservation of human life should KITT go AWOL. This KARR is far more advanced than the original prototype that was just taken. KARR, can we track your father?" Mike said.

" _Yes, but there is something you must know Michael. Garth Knight was taken by the fugitive known as Travis Verta. Garth is Wilton's son. I have on file Mr. Knight's DNA and before we got thrown in time to the year 2077 I ran a scan of your DNA. Apparently, you and Mr. Long are the son of my creator, Wilton Knight,"_ KARR said. Both Michael Long and Michael Knight stared at Wilton.

"Is what that piece of junk saying true?" Michael Long asked. Wilton took a step away then turned to both men and nodded.

"After Elizabeth had gotten a drifter drunk and took advantage of him, as revenge, I had an affair with a Sonya Long, who agreed to keep the boy's father a secret, as I had a lot of enemies both politically speaking and competitors who would ruin me if you were discovered. We had hired Ken Franklin for your position right around the time KARR was finished, but he died on a case. So I kept an eye on you. Was glad when you had fought in the Iran-Contra affair, and then came back home. You had become a cop then detective before you were shot by Tonya Walker, who wanted to steal secrets from when I worked as a defense contractor, I had to save my son," Wilton said.

"Wilton, how come I was never told?" Michael asked. Wilton shrugged his shoulders. "Most of what Tonya stole were not government secrets but were secrets related to a replacement vehicle for KARR in case He ever went wrong," Wilton said. They then saw a dark-haired woman come in. Michael stared at her and remembered her.

"Tess Mercer!" He said. She began to run. Kiera smiled at him. "I'll get her!" She said as she began to chase after the woman. Wilton turned to see the woman. Michael Knight then motioned with his finger for KARR to pursue the two women. The Mustang took off after the two women under its own power with a look of surprise from Michael Long….

 _To Be Continued…._


	6. The Road Not taken Part 2

_Knight Rider: Continuum_

 _(This story is rated M for mature themes, language. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 Universal Studios & NBC Entertainment. Smallville is ©2001-2011 WB &CW Network. Continuum is© 2012-2015 Universal Studios & the SyFy channel. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & CW Network. All Smallville elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & the CW Network)_

Chapter 6: The Road Not Taken Part 2

Tess Mercer ran as fast as she could. She had been sent back in time by Lionel Luthor to miss program KARR, but she had been given orders by Clark Kent to give the prototype the same programming protocols as KITT. Now she was running from a newer version of the problem ridden prototype that she knew as KARR. She turned and suddenly saw a woman in a black body armor as she was pinned by KARR against the side of the _Knight Industries International_ building. She removed from a holster a weapon that unfolded.

"Back off KARR," she said. The prototype spoke.

" _As You wish, Mrs. Cameron,"_ KARR said as the vehicle backed up but was nearby.

"Who are you?" Kiera asked.

"My name is Tess Mercer. I'm a senior Vice-President of _LuthorCorp_ and I was sent back in time to program KARR. Lionel sent me to program the car for self-preservation but Clark Kent sent me with instructions to add a second program which is _preservation of human life_. That's the same program that the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ will have. I was to take Dr. April Curtis's place. But my coordinates were not to come here but to LA," Tess said.

"That's because, Miss Mercer fugitives from the far future have come here and altered history. These fugitives are part of a terrorist cell known as _liber8_ and have stolen the earlier prototype of KARR before it was programmed," spoke the voice of Michael Knight. She stared at him in utter shock.

"Michael! Thank you! You aided us in Darkseid's attack on Earth a year and a half ago. Do you know why Lionel sent me here," She asked.

"as I mentioned, events were altered when _Liber8_ came here, this was altered. Darkseid never invaded Earth. But we did get a cop from the future to aid us in taking down this terrorist cell," Michael said. Tess looked at Kiera.

"What year are you from?" Tess asked. "2077. My husband and son are waiting for me back home. I was instructed by Alec Sadler and a much older Trinity Knight to stop _Liber8._ There is only one man who can aid us. Your brother, Garth Knight," Kiera said to Michael.

"At this point Garth is in Africa," spoke the voice of Michael Long walking up to them. Michael stared at the arrogantly boyish face.

"Why do you look like Garth," he asked.

"My life was spared after an assassination attempt. My face was changed as well as my fingerprint and DNA to represent the man _Liber_ _8_ just took," Michael said.

"No not this Garth from this reality. There is a mirror universe where Garth Is piecing together a resistance," Kiera said as she brought out from her CPS uniform a dimensional tracker.

"Before I was taken from my reality, a much older Alec Sadler gave me a tracking device that would pierce the dimensional barrier to bring an alternate Garth Knight here," Kiera said. She activated it and a wormhole that was between realities opened. Then stepped through a man who looked exactly like Michael, except for his Goatee.

"Greetings brother. I am Garth Wilson Knight. I come from the same year as Kiera," this alternate Garth said.

"A clone of Garth that we rehabilitated. He's our code breaker in the year 2077. He gave me the whereabouts of where Travis Verta and his team would come through in this time period. We can build KITT here," Kiera explained. The two Michaels stared at each other.

"Can we base KITT on this more advanced KARR?" Michael Long said. They then heard a teenage female voice speak.

"No. This car has technology not seen on Earth. We can't replicate it," a younger version of Trinity Jean Knight said.

"We can. Your father, your real father left a place in the North Pole where we can upgrade both KARR & build KITT," Kiera said. She touched on her suit a code. KARR, the Michaels, Garth and Wilton who was nearby were teleported…

 _To Be Continued.._


	7. Pandora's Box

**Knight Rider: Continuum**

 _(This story is rated M for mature. All Knight Rider elements & characters are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. All continuum characters and elements are ©2012-2015. All Smallville characters & elements are ©2001-2011 Warner Brothers & The CW Network &DC Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

 _Chapter 7: Pandora's Box_

 _The Fortress of Solitude:_ Trinity Jean Knight awoke. She was 6-feet tall, was well built like a body builder but not overly muscular with dark hair. She was a unique person with DNA from the planet Krypton and The Planet Earth. She had all the gifts a Kryptonian would have under a yellow sun except flight. She stared at her doppelgänger, Trinity Marie Knight, who was exactly like her but had red hair. But the difference was Trinity Marie Knight had the full gifts of a Kryptonian and a corrupted mind from living in a reality that was tightly controlled by a government that ruled by force and tyranny. Both women were 25, flip sides of the same coin. They saw Wilton. Then Garth. Trinity Jean Knight slapped him.

"Feel better?" Garth asked her. She nodded.

"You raped me, you pervert!" She said. Trinity Marie smirked.

"Oh, I dominated him. Where I'm from, Garth is a lowly slave when Charles was regent of the tri-state region of California/Nevada and New Mexico," Trinity Marie said with arrogance in her voice. Wilton stared at them as they gazed at each other.

"Stop This both of You!" He shouted. Mike stared at them.

"We need both of your help to stop _Liber8_. They have my son or a version of him and they have the earlier version of KARR that I built. We need to build KITT, The _Knight Industries Two Thousand._ We have the car built and the AI installed but there are no programming protection or protocols or personality Matrixes installed. That's what we need you for," Wilton said. Both women looked at each other, and nodded toward each other.

"We don't have to like or agree with each other to work together," Trinity Marie Knight said. She extended her hand and her doppelgänger took her hand and shook it.

"Let's get to work," Trinity Jean Knight said. They took over two different consoles and began downloading different personality matrixes from around the universe and fell on a conservative matrix from Texas and a Boston voice. Trinity Marie began to also download millions of songs to the hard drive that was installed in the car.

"Styx? Really?" Trinity Jean Knight said surprised. Trinity Marie smiled another wicked smile.

"In my reality, they are one of Christian Rock's most sought-after bands and not by fans. They are sought after worldwide by Governments for encouraging freedom of Faith and expression," Trinity Marie said. Trinity stared at her duplicate as she pulled up an image from _the Mirror Universe_ of a band of five men that she knew on this side, but on the other side were wanted men by various governments for sharing their faith through rock music. Trinity Jean pulled up this reality's version of the same band, and downloaded it to the car's 500 Terabyte hard drive.

"What shall we title this car?" Mike asked. Wilton spoke up.

"How about the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_?" He asked. They all nodded in agreement. Trinity Jean touched 3 crystals and the car's self-replication mode came on and a laser shot a beam and it scanned KARR and it duplicated the car.

" _I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand. How may I serve you?"_ KITT said for the first time.

"I'm Trinity Jean Knight who helped design you. There's a terrorist Group out to change history. We must stop them, all of us. They kidnapped your creator's son. I'd like Mike to introduce the rest of the creative team that brought you to life," Trinity Jean Knight said.

"I'm Michael Knight. With me are Wilton Knight and Garth Knight from a parallel universe, KARR from which you were duplicated from, and Trinity Jean Knight and her _mirror_ _universe_ duplicate. We're going to stop a terrorist group from the future, called _Liber8._ Commander Kiera Cameron will explain," Mike said. Kiera smiled nervously and then spoke.

"In the year 2077 corporations took over countries after governments failed financially. A terrorist group known as _Liber8_ wanted the governments back ruling their lands. They are a violent cell, killing the Corporate Congress and I was sent back to this time. I have no way back home to my husband and son. These Terrorists kidnapped a Garth Knight native to this reality, using an older version of KARR. We must stop them or all of reality will be thrown in disarray," Kiera said passionately.

" _I agree, for if we do nothing, reality will be reshaped in Liber8's image,"_ KARR spoke up. Wilton nodded in agreement.

"How do we find Garth?" Trinity Marie asked. Trinity brought up on a console and began to touch the crystals.

"Run a DNA match for Garth using a blood match from his doppelgänger that we have Here," Kiera said. Garth shook his head.

"We don't even know if we are a genetic match," he protested. Kiera pulled out her pulse weapon and aimed it at Garth.

"Roll up your sleeve, Mr. Knight and give us a sample of your blood. It's the only way I'm gonna see my husband and son again," She said. He hesitated and then rolled up his sleeve.

Wilton removed a syringe and withdrew the blood and they put it on the scanner.

" _Temporal match is off by 3%. The temporal wave in DNA is a close match. Would you like to scan for DNA match?"_ A female voice said. Mike spoke.

"Yes and give us a location visually," he said.

"Scanning," the female AI said. A holographic image of Houston came up and a garage came up that bore the _SP+_ logo on it.

"In my future that I came from that parking garage was owned by _Knight Industries Technology_ which was a parent company of _Knight Industries._ It was also used as an early headquarters when Liber8 first started," Kiera said.

"Where are you from?" Garth asked.

"Vancouver, Canada or at least that's what you know it as. This whole town 60 years from now will be a converted to a Prison-city as will Vancouver," Kiera said. She then noted another DNA tag.

"Who is that?" Trinity asked. Kiera stared the red tag, and she brought up the DNA.

"Alec Sadler," she said angrily. "Alert HPD and we need to Houston," Mike said.

Lara reappeared and smiled at this team.

" _I can teleport your team to Houston but you and your team will not remember this place. Mr. Knight, I will teleport you to Los Angeles, but your team will go to Houston with no memory of this place,"_ Lara said. The Fortress lit up with a green & blue light and KITT, Trinity Jean, KARR, Trinity Marie and Garth were gone….

 _To Be continued…._


	8. Pandora's Box Part 2

**Knight Rider: Continuum**

 _(This story is rated M for mature. All Knight Rider elements & characters are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. All continuum characters and elements are ©2012-2015. All Smallville characters & elements are ©2001-2011 Warner Brothers & The CW Network &DC Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 8: Pandora's Box Part 2

 _The Macy's parking Garage, Downtown Houston._ Garth struggled against his ropes as he was tied up to a pillar in the garage. He had cuts and bruises as Travis Verta had beat him to get information on KARR, the model they had stolen, but Garth had denied knowing how to build it. He had been serving 25 consecutive life sentences for killing a government official in Malawi, Africa and before that raping his younger sister Trinity Jean Knight when she was 11, already developing as a young woman. Elizabeth had flown him all over the world to hide him from Wilton, much as she had done with Trinity, her daughter. Garth and Elizabeth had been touring through Africa when in a stop in Malawi, he gave some money to a Malawian official for diamond rights in a nearby diamond mine but the official refused. Garth had the man killed, and both Elizabeth and Garth had been put on trial. In exchange for his mother's freedom Garth accepted 25 consecutive ice sentences. But Garth now recently freed, came back to the US only to be captured by these Liber8 terrorists and KARR.

"So, what are you?" Garth asked the specially modified Pontiac Trans Am.

" _I am the first in a bold new experiment created by Wilton Knight, my creator. I was freed from where I was built and given a purpose. These people want to put an end to Corporate corruption and give the world a better place to live. I have not been programmed yet but I am learning,"_ KARR said. His scanner briefly changed from red to blue.

" _We have company," He whispered._ Sonya Valentine came in to check on him.

"Do you like your father's creation?" She asked as she began to tend to his cuts and bruises.

"Tell me something. Why do you hate what companies like my father's do?" Garth asked. She smiled.

"I come from a place where Corporations ruled and even told their City Protective Services officers to turn a blind eye to the corruption. In my time, they are known as protectors but even that didn't stop the corruption. We developed a time travel device that was supposed to take us back 6 years prior to our arrest and execution. It worked but not the way we intended. We ended up back here in the 1990's," Sonya said. Travis walked in.

"Your father reaped millions in unethical business practices and other than Alec Sadler's _SadTech,_ your father's company helped push through the _City Protective Services_ bill through Congress in the year 2020, a year after Michael Knight retires. In my future, our future he becomes the inspiration for the way the protectors function but these protectors were not designed for true investigative purpose. They were designed to hide the greed," Travis said. They then heard a new voice behind them, younger but confident.

"I don't believe that," a 17-year-old Alec Sadler said. Matthew Kellogg walked up the stairs behind him and Alec felt a gun in his back.

"Mr. Sadler, welcome to the party. We can only assume Mr. Knight will come along and rescue his brother," Matthew said. Travis stared at him as he motioned with the gun at all of them.

"What the hell, Kellogg?" Travis asked.

"Michael Knight is the _protector_ of this time. Kiera and Mr. Knight are coming. I was given orders to terminate you all if either _The Knight in Shining Armor_ or the _Protector_ comes and go back to my time. Hence, the reason why we stole KARR, the first one. It's not as complex as the one that was designed in 2009, and updated and rebuilt in 2015. I have orders to kill everyone," Kellogg said. He shoved Alec forward and had his former comrades form a circle and face KARR which was armed with a laser.

"What are you doing, Kellogg?" Sonya asked. He smiled.

"It's simple. I kill _Liber8,_ and I can recreate the future in my image," Matthew Kellogg said. They then heard the sound of two turbo boosts as both KITT & KARR came in. Kiera and Michael Knight climbed out and pointed weapons at Kellogg's direction.

"Freeze right there, Kellogg!" Kiera said. Mike then activated a new weapon on KITT, a pulse cannon and it was aimed at Kellogg.

"kill the bitch protector!" He screamed at his fellow Liber8 members but then they took him down.

"You think we're just going to just follow what you say just because we're Criminals and they are the law when you pointed a gun at us?" Travis said. He then grabbed Matthew by the throat. They then saw something in Kellogg's hand.

"What is that Kellogg?" Travis asked.

"It will send them anywhere in time," he said. KARR, the updated one pulled next to KITT and both Trinity Knights climbed out.

"The only place your going, is home," Trinity Marie Knight said, as she grabbed his wrist and the device fell to the ground and it activated and Trinity Jean Knight, KITT, KARR, and Michael Knight were gone….

 _The Year 2067, Gotham City….The wormhole opened and KITT, KARR, Michael Knight and Trinity Jean Knight suddenly found themselves in a dirty alley._

"Where did he send us?" Mike asked. Trinity then glanced up as a video screen showed their position and then a wanted symbol showed up next to their names….

"Dude, we gotta go!" She said as she heard sirens nearby coming closer….

 _To Be Continued….._


End file.
